


凌晨两点半的城市夜景

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 情人节贺文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 卡了很久的自行车，破破烂烂地就骑出来了。





	凌晨两点半的城市夜景

**Author's Note:**

> 卡了很久的自行车，破破烂烂地就骑出来了。

05.  
“Bam？”  
“嗯？”  
“要去哪？这不是回家的路。”  
“去公司。”  
“去那干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
金有谦被推进会议室的时候整个人都是懵逼的，没走几步就被人压上了巨大的落地窗。  
“Bam？”  
“有谦呐，我一直都很想和你一起欣赏一下凌晨两点半的城市夜景。”  
金有谦听着头皮发麻，无奈BamBam的手已经伸进了衣服里，这里捏捏那里揉揉，撩拨得他彻底塌了腰。  
“你也……太过分了……”  
“你不是一直都知道吗？”BamBam的右手捏了捏金有谦的胸肌，“哇哦，胸挺大呢我们有谦米。”  
“闭，闭嘴！”  
金有谦手撑在落地窗的玻璃上，下面就是他们生活了多年的熟悉城市，灯火通明，车来人往，不远处是个公园，树上挂满了满天星，很是亮眼。  
“在看什么？”  
“很好看……”  
“很美对吧……每一次我一个人站在窗前往外看，都能看到这幅美景，哪怕是到了凌晨两三点，这都依旧是一个年轻有活力的城市，灯不会灭，黄色的光连成一片构筑城市骨架，街上会冷清，我也冷清。”BamBam将金有谦泛红的耳垂含进嘴里，最后几个字说得模模糊糊，喷出的热气全钻进了金有谦耳朵里，惹得他一阵颤栗。  
“哈……BamBam，别玩儿了……”金有谦手伸进衣服里抓住BamBam正在四处游走的手往胸前拉，情动的样子引着BamBam在他后颈上啃咬舔舐。  
BamBam总是依着他。  
乳尖被狠狠按压，随后被BamBam用拇指和食指捏住向外拉扯，感受到刺痛的同时大脑皮层反馈出愉悦的信号，转换为甜腻的呻吟断断续续地从口中飘出。  
金有谦眼神有些迷离，仰起头蹭了蹭BamBam的头发，右手折过去轻轻抚摸着BamBam的侧脸，仿佛这是什么稀世珍宝。  
金有谦手上微微用力，如愿吻上了BamBam的唇。  
金有谦整个人都已经扭成了一个奇怪的姿势，BamBam当然也很清楚金有谦这样子肯定很难受，狠狠在那薄唇上咬了口，随后便放开了紧紧抱着金有谦的手。  
金有谦整个人被拉着转了个圈面对着BamBam，落地窗的凉意隔着衣服传过来，歪了歪头，有些迷茫地看着BamBam。  
“想我吻你？”BamBam笑意满满，眼中是软绵绵的温柔。  
金有谦乖巧地点了点头，两手抱住BamBam的脖子就把自己往那人怀里送。  
一个绵长温柔的吻，缠绵入骨而又充满欲望。  
“除了吻呢？还想要什么？”一吻结束时两个人都有些气喘，额头抵额头，BamBam亲昵地蹭了蹭金有谦的鼻尖，末了不忘在粉唇上轻啄一口，发出响亮的一声“啵”。  
金有谦也没有害羞的样子，拽着BamBam的手往自己皮带上放，“要你摸我，艹我。”  
“小兔崽子，都哪里学的。”BamBam笑骂一声，手上动作倒不见停。  
手指灵活地解开皮带扒下裤子，隔着棉质内裤揉捏金有谦胯下早已经挺立起来的性器，BamBam不忘伸出舌头挑逗金有谦雪白脖颈上突出的喉结。  
金有谦仰起头，把脖子完完全全暴露在BamBam面前，嘴里是稍加压抑的呻吟。  
BamBam一把拉下内裤，长年握笔的手握着那不小的玩意儿上上下下，在BamBam的刺激和药力的共同作用下，金有谦泄得很快，白浊溅上了BamBam暗玫红的西装外套，显得场面愈发淫靡。  
“有谦呐……”BamBam慢条斯理地拿出手帕擦干净手上的精液，脱掉了西装外套，舔着嘴唇解领带的样子把金有谦迷得不知东西南北，身下早已硬得发疼的物什在内裤被拉下的那一刻就叫嚣着跳跃出来。  
金有谦再一次趴在了落地窗上，BamBam拉过他的右手挤了半管子润滑剂在那上面，意图不言而喻。  
“你真的太坏了……”金有谦偏过头，眼角发红，责怪的话语听起来却只有撒娇的味道。  
在情事上金有谦从来不扭捏，却也不主动，他很听话，听从欲望的安排，顺从BamBam的所有无理要求。  
BamBam轻笑了一声往后退了几步坐在被拖过来的办公椅上，有一下没一下地套弄着自己的欲望，看着金有谦给自己做扩张。  
金有谦从来没有给自己做过扩张，当初他和BamBam还在一起的时候两个人谁上谁下其实分得不怎么清楚，他在下的时候BamBam都会超温柔地为他扩张，忍得再难过都不舍得伤他一丝一毫。  
食指慢慢向内里推进，干涩的肠壁排斥着异物，不适感让他皱起了眉头，额头抵着玻璃，左手从衣服下摆伸进去对着自己的乳头又捏又掐的。  
“Bam……帮帮我……”  
金有谦的声音听起来就像是要哭了，手指在后穴中横冲直撞，像个什么都没经历过的毛头小子。  
BamBam的手覆上金有谦身下的昂扬，咬着金有谦的耳朵，声音模糊不清，“几年不见，我们有谦撒娇的本事倒是长进不少啊……”  
“哈啊……快点Bam……快点……”  
金有谦又放了一根手指进去，两根手指在后穴中进进出出，在润滑剂的帮助下抽插的动作逐渐轻松起来。  
金有谦能感觉到BamBam的性器在自己的臀部上摩擦，他甚至能够感觉出那上面的经络纹路，属于BamBam的热度传达到他的大脑中，一片朦胧。  
他并拢的两指张开了些，感到轻微的撕裂痛，下意识低下头，“嘶——”  
BamBam看在眼里，心里调笑金有谦的心急，手顺着脊背滑下去，力度不小地将雪白的柔软揉捏成了各种形状，稍长的指甲戳了戳软肉，捏着金有谦在给自己扩张的那只手的手腕，坏心地扯着那只白净的手加快速度，顺着手掌摸过去，往后穴中添了根自己的手指，蹭着湿润温暖的内壁，感受到金有谦后穴的缩紧他眯了眯眼，眼中是有些危险的信号，曲了曲手指，引来金有谦更加软糯的求饶。  
“有谦……”  
“啊……怎么……了……”  
“我忍不住了怎么办呢……”  
金有谦抽出自己的手指，带着黏腻握上了BamBam正在帮自己手淫的手，扭动腰部蹭了蹭已经挤进自己股缝的东西，转过脸来亲了亲BamBam，“那就进来吧……”  
BamBam只是笑，奖励似的亲了亲金有谦的侧脸，添了两根手指进去，三根手指进进出出，带出了不少不知名液体，顺着金有谦大腿的肌肉纹路流到脚踝，没进脚上套着的那双帆布鞋。  
“呀BamBam！”  
BamBam也不回答，掐着金有谦的腰就往里面挺，扩张不算完全，进入的过程显得格外漫长困难，金有谦皱紧了眉头咬着牙，努力放松自己接纳属于BamBam的东西。  
“呼……痛吗？”  
BamBam心疼地亲亲金有谦的额角，套弄着因疼痛而疲软下去的性器。  
金有谦眼泪都被逼出来了，抽了两声，小奶狗似的摇摇头，呜咽着吞下了BamBam的东西。  
BamBam小幅度地挺着腰，好让金有谦能适应体内的异物，肉棒被肠壁包裹的感受激得他头皮发麻，一想到身下是自己爱了这么多年却也错过了这么多年的金有谦，BamBam心里就是无法言说的满足感。  
扯掉金有谦的西装外套，只剩一件宽松的黑色背心，BamBam不忘隔着背心抚慰金有谦胸前已经挺立的乳珠，抽插幅度越来越大，恨不得把金有谦拆骨入腹。  
“Bam！慢点！哈啊……啊……慢……”  
BamBam很快找到了金有谦最敏感的那块软肉，碾在上面的时候金有谦整个人都瑟缩了一下，连带着后穴一起收缩，快感从最脆弱的地方延展开来，BamBam的神经兴奋地跳动，一遍一遍地捅进去，又一次整根没入时暂停了一下。  
“Bam？”金有谦喘着粗气，刻意绞紧了肠肉，随后感觉到自己含着的那玩意儿又大了些许，戳在那一点上狠狠转圈碾压。  
太过了，这真是太过了。  
金有谦双手撑在落地窗上，无措地想要抓住些什么东西，玻璃映出模糊的映像，神经混乱的他有些痴迷地看着满头汗微皱眉头操干他的BamBam。  
BamBam没有慢下来，捏住金有谦塌软的腰，对上玻璃里金有谦的视线，缓慢舔过嘴唇，继而勾起嘴角笑了笑。  
“有谦……你看外面……”  
金有谦听话地看向外面的繁荣城市，不远处灯火通明的高楼与BamBam的映像重叠在一起，有了一种特殊的美感。  
“很美对吧……”  
金有谦被操弄得快要失去理智了，却还是挣扎着胡乱点了点头。  
“这么美的夜景，我只想和你一起欣赏。”  
金有谦哭叫出声，BamBam陡然加快的速度让他有些精神崩溃，嘴角流下来不及吞咽的口水，后穴周围有些刺痛，他猜是BamBam没有脱下的西装裤拉链蹭破了点皮。  
对于金有谦来说，没有痛苦的性爱是虚假的，他需要疼痛来告诉他清醒与现实，而BamBam深知这一点。  
“谦呐……相信我吗？”  
“信……”金有谦哭成了泪人，抽抽噎噎地回答BamBam的问题。  
“不要痛苦好吗……以后由我来告诉你梦境和现实……Bambam Kunpimook Bhuwakul爱金有谦，这就是真实。”  
BamBam狠狠操开包裹上来的肠壁，顶到了一个前所未有的深度，一瞬间金有谦的奶音提了一个八度。  
两个人同时达到了高潮。  
落地窗上是金有谦的精液，BamBam还在小幅度顶胯，直到最后一股精液喷出，留在了金有谦体内。  
金有谦伸手摸了摸自己的小腹，“BamBam好厉害……有谦都被BamBam填满了……”  
“那有谦说说看，有谦是不是BamBam的？”  
“是……”  
BamBam叼起金有谦后脖颈的一块软肉，舔弄吮吸，听到金有谦那一声迷迷蒙蒙的“是”，控制不住地笑出声，眼泪却是大颗大颗地涌出来，滴落在金有谦肩上。  
没关系，时间还早，我们还能继续胡闹，这就是我们唯一的资本。


End file.
